theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 22, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:04 Dragonian King test Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:07 Loving77 hiii silly 7:07 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:43 Loving77 hi jony You are no longer away. 7:43 Dragonian King hey jony 7:46 Cfljony22 hey You are now away. Lily is gonna be on in 3 2 1 ish watch im calling it 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:51 Cfljony22 OH COME ON 7:51 Flower1470 what 7:51 Cfljony22 I WAS ALMOST AT 1 7:52 Flower1470 i dont understand 7:52 Cfljony22 Scroll up 7:52 Flower1470 Cfljony22 ish watch im calling it 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 thats all i got 7:53 Cfljony22 exactly you were supposed to join at 1 not 4 7:53 Flower1470 sorry 7:53 Cfljony22 This is why we cant have nice things Hey peep doesnt that dark magician guy that Lily likes look kinda like patrick You are no longer away. 7:56 Dragonian King hi lily you mean patrick from spongebob? 7:57 Cfljony22 yes 7:59 Dragonian King he does NOT look like patrick 8:00 Loving77 no 8:00 Dragonian King for one, he's not a pink starfish 8:01 Cfljony22 hes got the hat im just saying i got one thing to say y u so mad You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:07 Dragonian King here we go again 8:08 Flower1470 (sigh) You are now away. 8:19 Cfljony22 why not You are no longer away. 8:28 Dragonian King why not not 8:29 Cfljony22 why not not not 8:33 Dragonian King why not not not not You are now away. 8:40 Cfljony22 why not not not not not You are no longer away. 8:44 Dragonian King this seems familiar 8:45 Cfljony22 you lose 8:46 Dragonian King no you do Cfljony22 has been kicked by Dragonian King. 8:47 Flower1470 ooo 8:48 Dragonian King have a nice flight :D Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:50 Cfljony22 I hope you know i have to restart my computer everytime i get kicked 8:51 Dragonian King oh sorry so you didn't have a nice flight? :( 8:51 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:51 Dragonian King bye peep 8:52 Cfljony22 the plane crashed so to speak just like my computer Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:53 Flower1470 ooo You are now away. 9:06 Cfljony22 its right around 10 when the chat starts going down hill but then again when is it ever going uphill You are no longer away. 9:07 Dragonian King lily want yu-gi-oh spoilers?!??!? 9:09 Cfljony22 LETS DO IT aparently some d hero guy dies jk i have no idea what im talking about 9:10 Flower1470 i think i stopped caring 9:10 Dragonian King good so i can tell you then so at the end a guy dies and people duel 9:14 Cfljony22 Silly i would let u do the honors but i think this is a job for me to handle OH 360 NO SCOPE SHE WASNT READY MUM GET 9:15 Dragonian King mum get the camera 9:15 Cfljony22 ZA CAMERAAAAA 9:15 Flower1470 i gtg silly can you get the log 9:15 Dragonian King ok bye lily 9:15 Flower1470 bye guys 9:15 Cfljony22 360 NO SCOPE 8/8 OG 50+ COMEBACK OF THE YEAR AWARDS NO BELL PEACE PRIZE SWEET CHIN MUSIC Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:16 Dragonian King bye person who got eaten by a squirrel i'll know if she read the log because she'll post a comment about that 9:17 Cfljony22 Lily if your reading this I didnt go to bed like i said i would that one day after you left 9:18 Dragonian King oh wow we're going all out aren't we I NEVER ACTUALLY HAD A TASK FOR 200 DOWNSIZERS I JUST WANTED TO WATCH YOU SUFFER actually i didn't oh no she's gonna read that now lily's password has been password this entire time jk it was 12345 You are now away. 9:31 Cfljony22 what couldnt she see it after the bldgs during the dancing You are no longer away. 9:33 Dragonian King well that was two years ago she probably forgot by now anyway i gtg, bye jony Category:Chat logs Category:September 2015